tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
A Secure Place
Log Title: A Secure Place Characters: Bulwark, Delusion, Knightmare Location: Bulwark's Sanctum Date: June 21, 2019 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: Bulwark knows of a secure place to keep the Requiem Blaster. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 22:28:15 on Friday, 21 June 2019.' The Sanctum - Level 4 - Valvolux This chamber was built for giants. The massive double doors are three times the height of Optimus Prime, but so balanced that even a minibot can push them open once unlocked. The floor of the room is made of irregularly shaped tiles, fitted together so perfectly that the joints are almost invisible. At the edges of the room, columns resembling vines erupt from the floor, bands of metal wrapped together and branching at the top to support an arched ceiling at least a hundred meters high. Small colored orbs peek out from the twists in the columns and provide dim lighting with criss-crossing shadows. Between the columns are a series of plinths, each bearing a tool or a piece of armor. No names are given, but the sizes and styles vary too much to have belonged to a single individual. All show patterns of wear from use, but are clean and in good condition. In the center of the room lies a large digger, its cylindrical body still and its metallic tentacles curled loosely, quiescent but impossible to avoid stepping across. It faces the far end, where a stasis pod stands on a low dais. The pod is fifty meters tall and half that across, the translucent door giving little clue as to what is inside. At its side is a console at a comfortable size for an ordinary transformer, dwarfed by the rest of the room. The controls look simple, but are unlabeled. The only sound in the room is a quiet hum of power conduits and the echoes from those who dare to enter. The 'Founder' leads Knightmare and Delusion through various passages underneath Valvolux to an empty chamber. He walks over to one of the walls and touches it causing it to split into a massive pair of doors that he is easy enough for him to push open. Allowing them entrance into the his own sanctum. Delusion enters only a few steps to the hidden room, then stops, optics raking over every detail. There is a lot to take in. Knightmare stops just inside the chamber as well and looks it over, taking her time just like her Daughter is. Then before she movs any further in, her voice showing a almost reverance for the room, "No one can allowed to enter here, Bulwark.." Then she pauses again and gives a almost apologitec look and tilt of her head, "Sorry.. this is your place, and not mine." Bulwark :chuckles and motions towards the door; which responds and closes again. "I can keep it closed if needed. Which is why I was saying I had somewhere safe to put the blaster." GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Delusion finishes her examination. There's a moment where she takes a step towards the digger, but she keeps her hands to herself. "There's a stasis pod- that might contain the telltale radiation leaks from the weapon." Even here, she's being cagey with her words. Knightmare smiles a bit, enjoying Delusion's reactions for a few moments before addressing, "I figured you would have the ability when you suggested you had a location for the Blaster." She waves a hand around a bit, "I was meaning more the fact that that... Autobot.. Dust Devil, should not know about this place. As he has proven he can't keep his mouth shut, no matter the importance." "He has already been here, but that was when I was in stasis. Now I can close this place and keep it secure," bulwark admits. Delusion shakes her head. "He gets into quite a lot of secrets, it seems." Knightmare shakes her head as well, "He's a plague to secrets.. and never knows when to keep quiet on something." But she refocuses and looks to Bulwark, "As Delusion said, that pod might help hide the weapon.. was that your intention?" Bulwark motions to the pod, "That was my intention, but the blaster in there and keep it safe until it might be needed. The Fallen has already threatened to come to valvolux, so it makes sense to me to keep the blaster here. Less worry about stretching ourselves thin." Delusion nods. "I have doubts whether it would be safe to use, even against The Fallen. It's damaged, is it not?" Knightmare turns a bit, scanning over the room again as she lets Delusion handle the more technical side of things while crossing her arms, "Is this room as secure as can be made? Anything we can do to improve things?" Bulwark looks around the room and considers. "I could probably take a few more steps to see that it is more secure, but there are some surprises left to uncover." Delusion hmms, looking again at the Driller body. "Do you mind if I touch?" she asks. Knightmare flips a hand lazily at Delusion, "She usually doesnt take things apart and put them back together with parts left out.. unlike one of my other Daughters." Bulwark motions to the Driller. "No, but I wouldn't suggest trying to take it apart. It might get upset." Delusion smiles and crouches, running her fingers over the limp body. "Not many chances to really examine a creature like this," she comments, turning a limb slightly to look at the underside. Knightmare chuckles softly, a smile appearing on her face, one of the few times a /real/ one shows as she watches Delusion and keeps quiet for now Bulwark nods, "They are hard to subdue while leaving them intact, or recreate them without technical inforamtion. Which is a little hard to find, or was." Delusion nods. "The real thing has its own presence." She traces her fingertips up towards the main body, carefully examining the joints while not disturbing the still creature too much. Knightmare simply watches for the moment. Bulwark turns to Knightmare. "Any other concers about storing the blaster here?" Knightmare shakes her head, "Its the best choice we have avaialbe.. I doudt we could find a place other then here that would be better defended." She looks around again, "Is there anything we can do to improve things here?" Bulwark nods, "Probably a few things, but I'll see to that. This is my space after all." Knightmare shakes her head a bit yet again, "We are allies in this, Bulwark. If we can help, say so." She looks a /look/ Delusion, "I'll even do my best to keep my Daughters from getting thier marks all over your items." Delusion finishes her examination and stands back up, smirking. "I -do- know how to clean up after myself." Knightmare smirks a bit in return, "Oh? What about those rumors of you and the Wrecker? If you listen to those, you seemed to have left quite a few.. Marks. Bulwark shaes his head, "It's not that I'm worried about you leaving marks; it's that this is a place I put together, and I'd like to keep it that way. There are security measures that could be put in place outside of here if you wish to offer some assistance." Knightmare nods respectfully to Bulwark, "We will help as you believe is best in keeping the Blaster safe, outside of here, or just helping you gain the parts you need to work inside here." Delusion chuckles. "Any marks left on the Wrecker are deliberate," she asserts. Bulwark quirks an optic ridge at the turn the conversation has taken, but refrains from commenting. Knightmare raises her hand as she smiles, "Just ensure there is no... Wreckage in Valvolux." She mocksighs a bit, "Could of picked a builder, or a simpler soldier... no had to pick a WRECKER." She tilts her head a bit, "At least my Daughters don't settle for second best when picking victims." Delusion spreads her hands. "A target of opportunity. And a fun one. But we're off topic, I believe." Bulwark folds his arms across his chest; letting the Dominicons talk. Knightmare mutters barely audibly, "Anything involving my Daughters is always on topic." But she shrugs and looks to Bulwark, "My apologies. Where were we?" Bulwark says, "Security measures, I believe." Delusion nods. "I believe so. Which leads to the next question.. what's the official line to those who know enough to inquire?" Knightmare raises a hand and flicks it to the side, "Offical word I believe.. is that it is hidden and not in Dominicon hands. Which is the truth." Bulwark nods, "Easy enough to remember. I can offer that I was consulted on where it should be placed, if they think to ask." Delusion nods, no trace of smirk at the moment. "True without being a security risk. Good. The Autobots are severely lacking in discretion." Knightmare shrugs, "The simplest truths tend to work best." She looks at the Blaster and sighs as she shakes her head, "Let us hope we never do need it." "There are other means, if they are need," Bulwark comments. Delusion frowns. "I admit to being concerned about its damage. Contained, that's less of an issue, but given it was leaking enough force to coalesce a planet, I have doubts about its ability to stay in one piece if used." Knightmare nods, "I need to return to the city.. when you decide what assistance we can give, speak to Delusion or Discretion." She pauses at Delusion's words, "If we are forced to use it, Delusion, it's condition afterwards is likely to be one of our lesser concerns." She gives a bit of a salute to Bulwark then a pointed look at Delusion to play nice before she heads for the exit back to the city proper. Log session ending at 00:49:17 on Saturday, 22 June 2019.